Birthday Party
by Fujihara Haruna
Summary: Gintoki sangat frustasi karena tidakada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.


Birthday Party

Disclamer : Sorachi Hideaki

Story by : Rapyon, Yumiko dan Harumi

Warning : Typo, ooc, alur gaje

~Happy Reading~

Hari ini atau lebih tepatnya tanggal 10 Oktober adalah hari kelahiran Sakata Gintoki. Tentu saja Gintoki sendiri pun tidak melupakan hari kelahirannya sendiri.

"Pattsuan, kamu ingat kan hari ini hari apa?" tanya Gintoki dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil memegang sebuah kalender.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, hari ini kan hari senin." jawab Shinpachi sambil menyapu.

"Selain itu! Apa kamu tidak mengingatnya?"

"Gin- _chan_ berisik _aru._ " ucap Kagura

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Kagura- _chan_ kamu ingat kan ini hari apa?"

"Hmm… ini adalah hari dimana sadist mengajak ku duel lagi _aru._ "

Perasaan Gintoki seperti hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku keluar dulu, jika ada yang meminta pekerjaan bilang saja kalau hari ini yorozuya tutup." ucap gintoki sambil melangkah keluar.

Shinpachi dan kagura saling memandang.

"Gin- _chan_ kenapa _aru_?"

"Ntah lah kagura- _chan_ , tetapi apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin bertarung dengan okita- _san_ hari ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak _aru_ , aku hanya membuat alasan dan lebih penting lagi hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi Gin- _chan_ kan aru?"

Shinpachi tersenyum

"Yah… sepertinya kau tidak melupakannya kagura- _chan_. Baiklah bagaimana jika kita memberitahukan pada yang lain tentang rencana kita?"

"Boleh juga _aru._ "

.

.

.

Disisi lain Sakata Gintoki sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung di pinggir jalan kabukichou. Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Terus berjalan hingga sampai ke kedai ramen Ikumatsu.

"Mungkin Zura mengingat hari ini"

Gintoki membuka pintu kedai.

 _Srek…._

"Selamat datang… oh Gintoki- _san._ " sapa Ikumatsu.

"Yo ikumatsu- _san_ dimana Zura?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Katsura dan Sakamoto.

"Zura _janai_ Katsura _da_!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha…. Lama tak berjumpa Kintoki."

"Yo Zura, yo Sakamoto dan sebutlah nama ku dengan benar." Gintoki menjitak kepala Sakamoto.

"Zura _janai_ Katsura _da_! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Gintoki duduk di samping Sakamoto.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian, apa kalian ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Tentu saja hari ini adalah hari senin, memangnya ada apa Gintoki?" jawab Katsura.

Sekali lagi perasaan Gintoki hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Nah sakamoto menurut mu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari ini dimana hari penandatanganan kontrak kerja sama kaientai dengan sebuah perusahaan di Edo, tetapi Mutsu yang mewakili ku menandatangani kontrak tersebut Ha Ha Ha Ha." jawab Sakamoto.

Gintoki menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih atas jawaban mengecewakan kalian. Aku pergi dulu, sampa jumpa"

Gintoki melangkah keluar dari kedai ramen Ikumatsu.

"APAKAH TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG INGAT HARI INI ADALAH HARI ULANG TAHUN KU?!" Ucap Gintoki dengan nada frustasi.

"BAHKAN TEMAN DEKAT KU SENDIRIPUN TIDAK MENGINGATNYA." Sambungnya.

Orang-orang yang melintaspun ketakutan melihat Gintoki frustasi.

"Hei pak tua, kamu ingat hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Gintoki pada seorang pedagang dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

"A-aku tidak tau pak, sungguh." Jawab pedagang itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Cih, aku ingin Yoshiwara siapa tau Tsukki dan Hinowa- _san_ mengingatnya."

Gintoki berjalan menuju Yoshiwara dengan harapan seseorang mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Selama perjalanannya Gintoki seperti memancarkan aura gelap di sekelilingnya yang membuat orang-orang yang melintas di sampingnya pun merasa merinding.

Gintoki tiba di rumah Hinowa.

" _Konnichiwa_ Gin- _san_ " Sapa Hinowa.

"Yo Hinowa- _san_ , Tsukki dimana?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Ohh… hari ini dia sedang bertugas bersama para _Hyakka_ , memangnya ada apa Gin- _san_? Apa kamu merindukan Tsukki?" Hinowa sedikit menggoda Gintoki.

"S-siapa juga yang merindukan si terminator mabuk itu?!" Ucap Gintoki dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Hihihi… aku cuma bercanda kok Gin _-san_ , oh iya ada perlu apa kamu datang ke sini?" Tanya Hinowa.

Gintoki diam sejenak

' _Sepertinya Hinowa tidak mengingat hari ini, mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali'_ gumam Gintoki

"Gin- _san_?" Tanya Hinowa

"Ahh… aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mencari Tsukki. Aku punya beberapa urusan dengannya." Tentu saja Gintoki berbohong

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, sampai jumpa Hinowa- _san._ " Ucap Gintoki sambil membalikkan badan.

"Sampai jumpa Gin- _san._ " Hinowa melambaikan tangan pada Gintoki.

.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap. Di sisi sudut taman Edo ada seorang pria berambut perak tengah duduk dengan wajah menadah ke langit.

"Tidak ada yang mengingatnya." Ucapnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Hah… tak apa lah lagi pula aku juga sudah terlalu tua untuk merayakan ulang tahun ku sendiri. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah, Kagura pasti mengkhawatirkan ku." Ucap Gintoki sambil melangkah menuju Yorozuya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu suasana di Yorozuya sangat ribut dan kacau.

Ruang tengah.

"Hei! cepatlah pasang pita hias itu!" Ucap seorang kacamata bermanusia/maksudku/ manusia berkacamata

"Bisakah kau sedikit sabar _megane_?!" Ucap seorang ninja berambut ungu.

"Kamu sendiri juga memakai _megane_!"

"Hijikata… _Shinde_!" Ucap Sougo sambil mengayunkan _katana_ kearah Hijikata.

"Oi Sougo, ini bukan waktunya bercanda!" Hijikata menghindari ayunan _katana_ Sougo.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha… untung saja kita menjual peralatan pesta ulang tahun, iya kan Mutsu?" Ucap Sakamoto.

"Akan lebih bagus jika kamu ikut juga membantu memasang peralatan ini kapten" jawab Mutsu sambil menginjak kepala Sakamoto

"Sakamoto! Jangan diam saja disana! Bantu kami memasang pita hias ini!" Teriak Katsura.

Di Dapur.

"Wah… ternyata Tsukuyo- _san_ pintar membuat strawberry cake." Ucap Otae.

"Ini tidak seberapa kok Otae- _san._ " Jawab Tsukuyo.

"Aku membawa beberapa makanan untuk pesta" Ucap Ikumatsu sambil meletakkan bungkusan berisi makanan.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar _aru._ " Ucap Kagura.

Tidak lama setelah mereka selesai mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Gintoki, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga Yorozuya.

"Dia datang, kalian semua bersiaplah." Ucap Shinpachi

Gintoki membuka pintu.

 _Srek…_

" _Tadaima…_. Kagura, Pattsuan."

Hening

"Kok rasanya seperti sunyi? Apa mungkin mereka pergi?" Gintoki keheranan melihat suasana Yorozuya yang sangat sepi.

"Hoam… sepertinya aku kekurangan gula." Ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju ruang depan.

Tidak di sangka-sangka sebuah suara terompet berhasil mengejutkan Gintoki.

"KEJUTAN! _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_ GINTOKI" Ucap semua orang yang berada di Yorozuya.

"Kalian…" Gintoki diam terpaku.

"Mana mungkin kami melupakan hari ulang tahun mu Gin- _san_." Ucap Shinpachi.

"Kami yang merencanakan ini semua _aru_." Sambung Kagura.

Gintoki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kejutan yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

"Kalian semua… _arigatou_ _minna_." Ucap Gintoki sambil menahan haru.

Semua orang yang berada di pesta kejutan Gintoki pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar _aru_ , sekarang waktunya berpesta." Ucap Kagura yang sudah siap menyantap makanan yang tersedia.

"Tunggu apalagi? Mari kita serbu makanannya!" Sambung Kagura.

Semua orang tak terkecuali Gintoki sendiri pun ikut bergabung dalam pesta. Mereka berpesta hingga tertidur.

-END(?)-

RnR (^^)


End file.
